


Время для пикника

by craftornament



Category: Knights of the Borrowed Dark Series - Dave Rudden
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftornament/pseuds/craftornament
Summary: Рыцарь и темный проводят день в глуши





	Время для пикника

**Вещи, которые за день сделал Натаниэль Гейл**

1\. Выяснил, что в домике, который он снял, отключилось электричество. А спичек для газовой плиты нет.  
Разжег конфорку щелчком пальцев, философски рассуждая, что на крупицу приблизился к смерти ради утреннего чая. Чай того стоил.  
Натаниэль не умел завтракать за столом. Он расхаживал с кружкой по крохотной комнатке. Поглядел через окно на прохладно-серое озеро в каемке камыша, изучил полку с книгами, не то собранными заботливыми владельцами домика, не то брошенными предыдущими туристами. Томик из серии "Популярная психология" о выгорании (Натаниэль хмыкнул: выгорание ему грозило не в том смысле, который подразумевал автор пособия), "Удивительный волшебник из страны Оз" (тоже можно принять на свой счет, в книге должен быть... Жестянка? Он же смотрел в детстве старую экранизацию с зеленоликой ведьмой. Ах да, Железный человек), какой-то фэнтезийный роман на итальянском, на обложке - статная женщина с файерболом в тонкой руке. Натаниэлю всегда было интересно, почему, изображая магию, в первую очередь прибегают к способности вызывать огонь. Потому что пламя, в отличие от прочих стихий, человек обычно не просто видит, а создает? Или потому что единственная известная магия в мире _в действительности_ связана с пламенем?  
2\. Получил сообщение от Lux. Дарси Райт страшно извинялась за то, что прерывает его оздоровительный отпуск, но так вышло, что она как раз изучает редкие документы в библиотеках Восточной Европы и почувствовала Брешь, а ближайший рыцарь, после Натаниэля, в восьми часах пути... Натаниэль дожевал бутерброд и потребовал координаты. То есть, сделал единственную вещь, которую полагается сделать рыцарю при звонке от Lux, отпуск или нет, едва сросшиеся ребра или нет.  
3\. Выяснил, что в этой глуши совершенно невозможно арендовать или хотя бы угнать машину. Размышлял, не презреть ли запрет палатина и не добраться ли до места с помощью Искусства Апертуры. Купил билет на автобус.  
4\. Вынужден был сдать спрятанные в тубу для чертежей меч и два ножа в багажный отсек автобуса.  
5\. Старался не теснить женщину с соседнего сиденья. Пассажирские кресла явно не проектировали для его ширины плеч. Соседка подозрительно косилась на его руки в перчатках - в летнюю-то жару, но, когда спросила что-то и получила в ответ "Простите, я не понимаю", прояснела лицом, явно списав все на причуды чокнутых иностранцев.  
6\. Дышал летящими в форточку, которая заменяла автобусу кондиционер, пылью и медовым запахом цветущих полей. Поля вдоль дороги были яростно-желтыми. Натаниэль вплотную склонился к затонированному копотью стеклу, игнорируя палящее прямо в окно солнце. Радуясь, что может, в отличие от многих рыцарей его возраста, различать цвета. Тревожась из-за пробившегося в мир темного. Чувствуя себя живым.  
7\. Вышел из автобуса бог весть где. Трава с хрустом смялась под подошвами. Человек в перчатках, с чертежной тубой, весящей очевидно тяжелее пластикового чехла с пачкой бумаги внутри, шагающий на заросшую травой обочину в лесу, в километрах от ближайшего жилья. С конспирацией все прекрасно!  
Натаниэль мало понимал в лесах. Темных чаще приходилось отыскивать на городских улицах.  
До Бреши было далеко, пригнорировав боль в груди, он глубоко вдохнул. Чистый воздух. Сладкий от запаха обильной молодой зелени.  
8\. Сверился с картой и двинулся через чащу.  
9\. Выяснил, что на карте не догадались обозначить болото.  
10\. Стоя по колено в воде и чувствуя, как с каждой секундой ботинки все больше затапливает, ответил на звонок Lux. Дарси Райт сравнила несколько карт, заметила, что на его пути будет болото, и хотела предостеречь. А еще просила перезвонить потом, когда у него.... будет время. "Отчеты я сдавать не забываю", - рыкнул Натаниэль, пытаясь выбраться на кочку, а не ухнуть в настоящую топкую трясину.  
11\. Отыскал темного и разделался с ним.  
12\. Выбрался к автотрассе, постоял на обочине, переживая протесты ребер и прикидывая, добираться обратно пешком или автостопом. Перемазанный в засохшей, а местами превратившейся в копоть грязи, с тубой для чертежей за плечом. Натаниэль представил, как попутная машина делает дугу, чтобы не приближаться к нему.  
Эхо встречи с темным еще пробегало неприятными волнами по нервным окончаниям: незаконченная человекоподобная фигура, истекающая нефтяными каплями черноты, удар тощей рукой, Натаниэль успевает отклониться назад...  
Хлеб и сыр за день превратились в странного вида массу, но герметичная плоская коробка уберегла их от болотной воды. Изготовленная из жаропрочных материалов фляжка тоже пережила день в его кармане. Натаниэль уселся на поваленное дерево и устроил что-то вроде пикника.  
Саднила щека, - оцарапал ее острой веткой, продираясь через чащу. Это было прекрасное ощущение, крошечное и человеческое. Натаниэль знал головокружение от близости потустороннего мрака, чувство ломающихся костей, скраденное адреналином давление пронзающих тело насквозь шипов, онемение покрывающего кожу железа. (Копье Гелиоса пробивает темного насквозь, темный вопит, подобие головы и плеч проваливаются вниз, но он продолжает наступать...) Боль обычно сообщала насколько Натаниэль близок к проигрышу. Но теперь боль от ободранной кожи на лице говорила, что он жив.  
13\. Позвонил Дарси Райт (хотя бы связь здесь работала). Доложил, что с делом справился. (Последними пламя охватывает черные пальцы-иглы, с кончиков которых все еще стекает тьма). Спросил, когда успели ввести форму срочных телефонных отчетов. Дарси прерывисто вздохнула, замолчала на добрых две секунды, а потом сказала: "Это не для отчетов. Это была личная просьба, чтобы я знала, что вы в порядке".  
14\. Выпал из реальности, соображая, с кем говорит.  
Темные воплощали ужас, но Натаниэль имел возможность с этим ужасом встретиться и, если повезет, победить. Lux раз за разом сражалась со страхом, неизвестностью и бессилием, не зная, вернутся ли отправленные ею в когти опасности люди.  
Натаниэль встречал ее несколько раз. Натаниэль слушал ее голос, всегда спокойный, всегда путеводный, по рации во время осады Зари.  
"Простите, мисс Райт, - сказал он. - Если вам требуются подробности, завтра я постараюсь доехать до вас и рассказать лично".  
"Вообще-то я сама думала нанести вам визит. У меня есть несколько свободных часов. И я слышала, озеро очень красивое".  
У нее есть несколько свободных часов.  
Возможно, у них всех будут свободные часы.  
Если произойдет совсем невероятное, юная Lux благополучно состарится, и железо не затопит ее лицо целиком.  
Натаниэлю сложно было уложить такое в голове. Когда-то он сдался раз и навсегда, признал, что в конце концов проиграет, и это здорово уменьшило его волнение перед каждой из битв. Рано или поздно все закончится, а прямо сейчас остается только делать все, что от тебя зависит.  
Но вот он сидел - непривычно для себя - на краю тихого леса, ел кажущийся неправдоподобно вкусным после голодного дня хлеб, смотрел на солнечные лучи, широкими полосами падающие сквозь проемы в кронах, каждая минута света как будто выжигала из него свежие воспоминания, остервенение боя, страх. Думал о юной Lux, которой предстоит увидеть холодное серое озеро и плакучие ветви деревьев, пытающиеся нырнуть под воду, существовать разом в двух мирах. И, кажется, начинал надеяться.

**Вещи, которые за день сделал Глас Деспота**

1\. Прятался.  
2\. Испытывал ужас от замороженного в единстве форм, слишком твердого, слишком угловатого чужого мира. Он бы пренебрег неудобствами, как делал раньше, но теперь ему предстояло задержаться здесь надолго, и надвигавшаяся со всех сторон оформленность подавляла. Лес пронзали, как железные стрелы, голоса крошечных пернатых существ, медленные трески множества деревьев, какие-то неясные и потенциально опасные стоны. К каждому звуку приходилось прислушиваться, каждый звук мог быть знаком близящейся погони.  
3\. Думал о перспективах охоты. Он отлежится в тишине некоторое время, а потом вознаградит себя небольшим пиршеством. В прошлом Гласу Деспота больше всего нравилось наживаться на неуверенности людей, на унижении и всех тех яростных и горестных метаниях, которые они испытывали, не решаясь противостоять более сильным, красивым, властным, авторитетным... Из душ этого мира так просто выжать все, что тебе захочется.  
4\. Встретил Натаниэля Гейла. (Не услышал заранее, не почуял на расстоянии, как ни старался!)   
Глас Деспота знал этого рыцаря, уже видел вблизи, в день, когда тот поверг Мэнус Карволин.  
Натаниэль Гейл был ревом войны, бушующим пламенем и полетом заточенной стали в человеческой форме. Темный жалел, что не может быстро скопировать эту форму (возможно, позже, когда наберется сил): золото волос, острые глаза, звон стали. Натаниэль Гейл не смеялся во время боя с Мэнус, но Глас Деспота не забыл бы о смехе, артистически пересоздавая образ рыцаря. Возожно, что-то первоначальное, старое, основное, всегда сохранялось в людях, с их многочисленными органами и невыносимой, ретроградной неизменностью. Смех - какой-то чуждый Гласу Деспота вид ярости, радостного наслаждения... чем? Как интересно было бы охотиться самому в таком облике. Наверняка на слабых и подверженных давлению людишек Натаниль Гейл производил сокрушительное, выдавливающее аппетитные соки бессилия впечатление.  
5\. Спланировал первый шаг атаки. Не в изменчивой натуре темного загадывать надолго. Новый - Вечный - Король не права в своей ужасной железной неизменности. Обожженное десятками солнц постоянство - не для их народа. Вот если бы Королем, как и бахвалилась, стала Мэнус Карволин, то Глас Деспота вольготно чувствовал бы себя в ее свите, а не скрывался от немилосердной девчонки, назвавшей себя Вечной.  
6\. Бросился в бой.  
7\. Горел.


End file.
